New Beginnings
by thehumblewriter
Summary: Olivia meets a new guy who challenges her to think about the way she has been living her life. FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1

She looks up as she hears the door open and tall man with broad shoulders, curly brown hair, and the greyest eyes she had ever seen walks through the door. She watches as he juggles his laptop on his shoulder and makes his way to the ordering counter. The man looks around and scans the room before his eyes landed on her in the crowded café. The mere intensity of the way he looked at her was enough to make her drop her head back down to her files and coffee.

When she finally managed to look back up the man had turned around and was now ordering what seemed to be a blueberry bagel and a coffee. When he was done paying and gathered his things he searched around the room for a place to sit and eat. Olivia noticed and though she wasn't very stranger friendly, she kind of hoped he would consider the seat next to her. Luckily for her a couple to her left had just gotten up and were now exiting the café she found herself visiting more often than not lately.

After the couple had gotten up the handsome stranger scoped out the empty seats and made his way over before the opportunity to sit was gone.

As he made his way over to the seats Olivia found herself becoming nervous.

The man came over and sat in the seat parallel to hers.

He looked at her and stated "Hi, I'm Mark".


	2. Chapter 2

**For later content Mark is between 6'6 and 6'7 which is 1 to 2 inches taller than Peter Hermann (Mariska's Husband).**

"Uhh Hi Mark, I'm Olivia" she returned at his previous greeting.

The stranger newly named Mark held out his hand as if to initiate a handshake, but as she extended her hand to accept the offer Mark grabbed her hand and slightly turned it over to give it a kiss instead.

Olivia blushed a deep red and let him hold her hand for a few more seconds before retracting it to curl around her cup while Mark fully settled himself into his seat. "Pretty crowded place" he stated taking a bite of his bagel and taking another glance around the café. "Oh, yeah its usually not this busy on a Wednesday, but the opposing coffee shop down the street has been closed since yesterday and people need their morning fix" she said as she took a cautious sip of her simmering coffee.

He laughed a hearty laugh that she wasn't sure she'd heard before. "Is this your place of choice or are you waiting for the shop down the street to reopen?" he asked.

"Oh, no this is my place of preference". She waited a moment before she continued with a question of her own. "You don't sound like you're from around here and I visit here almost every day before work and I've never seen you around. Are you just passing by? " The burly man swallowed the bite of bagel in his mouth and took a sip of his drink before giving her an answer. "Um not really. I just moved into one of the town houses around the block on West 48th St. and decided to try something besides the Folgers I had in the cabinet and the almost outdated bread for toast. Do you know where the supermarket is around here by the way?"

"I live by there." she stated wondering just how far they were from each other. "And sure there's one just down the way. Once you leave here turn left and continue down for three blocks when you come to a stop sign make a right and walk about 100 feet and there it is. If you're looking for something fast then there is a shopping mart a block up the road from here but I'd steer clear of there if I wanted quality food or at least something decent."

"Thanks, I'll take that into consideration."

"No problem but if you don't mind me asking what part of town did you move from?" She hoped he wouldn't think of her as too nosy but for some strange reason she wanted to keep talking to the man. It was a strange connection and she wasn't sure whether it was her lack sleep and her body having only worked on the bare minimum these last few days or the man sitting next to her but her stomach had this weird yet pleasant sensation to it.

"I don't mind at all." He said back to her with a kind smile and inviting eyes. It was then that she noticed the semi deep but very obvious dimples staring at her from his cheeks. BOY where dimples a turn on as well as the pearly white teeth he had occupying his mouth. She was forced out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"I'm actually not from the city. I came in from Washington."

She gave him a bit of a shocked look and said "Wow, from Washington to New York that's a pretty big changed. What prompted that?"

"I guess so" he chuckled. "But it was a job thing. I got transferred here."

She sipped at her now luke warm coffee and thought about that. She was considering what type of jobs would have him transferring states along with what type of job he looked like he would fit into. There were a lot of options and with New York having so much diversity the options were pretty much endless. So there was a comfortable silence that settled over them as they both tended to their meals. While enjoying her coffee she was also enjoying the view of the man next to her and kept stealing glances. He had on a fitted grey shirt that outlined his taunt muscles and from what she saw he had a very defined abdomen but she didn't necessarily have the greatest view of that part of his body. She was sure he had **at least** a six pack though. His grey shirt was accompanied by dark blue jeans and casual shoes. She also noticed how structured his jaw was. Just to a point where it made him look even more handsome not to where he looked like a Lego figure.

Olivia, so caught up in the examination of Mark, hadn't noticed he was watching her watch him but was made well aware when he said "What did I spill coffee on myself?" And as she shook her head a little embarrassed at having been caught so closely examining him he asked "Well do I look funny or something?" While holding up the silver spoon he'd been given for his coffee to look at himself in it.

She laughed and replied "No you're okay."

"Ouch" he said faking hurt by putting his hand above his heart and making a face. "JUST OK? Well I'll have you know my mother has informed me that I'm classically handsome"

"Oh has she?" She put back with an even bigger laugh and broader smile.

"YUP!" He said proudly. "And my grandmother agrees" he added with a little puff of his chest and a tilt of his head towards the ceiling. Olivia found herself wondering how a stranger could make her laugh so much within thirty minutes of meeting when she was usually so guarded. It was just something about this guy that just made her feel comfortable and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Getting comfortable was a sure way to get hurt and she didn't even know much about the guy besides he probably lives close to her, he moved in from Washington, he seems close with his mother and grandmother and he apparently liked a lot of cream cheese on his bagel (almost an unhealthy amount but what could be expected for a man his size?).

Was he even available? She hadn't seen a ring but that didn't mean he didn't have a girlfriend (He did say he had just moved here but that didn't mean he didn't have a long distance relationship in place.) She hoped he didn't but she'd long ago found out that sometimes hope just wasn't enough. Why was she even thinking about this so hard surely a man of his nature wouldn't even be interested in her and would have plenty of other candidates that he could choose from to talk to or be interested in. Instead of expressing that or asking more questions she just continued to laugh.

Soon after their laughter had died down a bit he got a phone call. "Varanasi" he answered. "Yes sir. Where is it? " she heard from his side of the call "I'll be there in about 20 minutes" he responded to the caller and hung up. As he was about to explain his situation to Olivia her phone had rang and she picked up with a "Benson. Yes Captain I'll Be right there." She hung up and glanced his way. He looked at her apologetically and said "Sorry its work I have to go" and she responded with a sad look and said "Yeah me too".

As they both stood up to leave she noticed just how much taller than her he was. Olivia was at the most 5'8'' and here was Mark looking at about 6'6-6' feature she'd found in him that was well favored.

They both gathered there things and walked out of the café together. Once they were outside they just kind of stood there looking at each other for a moment and then said their farewells. They went their separate ways both wondering if they'd get to see the other soon or if they ever would meet again.

Neither knowing just how soon that may come to be.


	3. Chapter 3

** for the long wait. School has been heavy on me lately.**

**-Please inform me of any misspellings or grammatical errors so that I may fix them.**

**-Do you guys like SHORT or LONG chapters? Answer in the review section**__**please**_**.**_

_**Any Problems, questions, concerns, or requests PM me and tell me about them.**_

**-ENJOY**

As Olivia arrived upon the crime scene she thought she saw a familiar pair of dark blue jeans but she didn't have much time to think about it as her former Captain grabbed her attention.

"Olivia, over here" he said through all the chaos.

"Captain…Don what are you doing here? What happened?" she asked as she got over to him.

"Ilene and I were just taking a walk and we heard yelling above us. Next thing we knew a woman had landed on the car right there." He said pointing out the places as he explained his story.

"Did you see anyone come down or who it was?"

"No, but he could've gone down the back." Her ex-captain replied.

"So she was arguing with a male? Did you hear what they were saying?

"Yes it was definitely a man but it all just sounded really loud and jumbled together"

"It just happened so fast. I hope the girl is okay. She was mumbling as the ambulance came over but I couldn't see much more." Ilene added in.

"I will go check her out to see if I can get a statement and have unis canvas the area."

Olivia then walked away towards a group of unis circled around two people; a man and a woman. As she approached she heard the man giving out orders for the unis to help the officers (that were apparently with him) with anything they needed while looking around the crime scene.

"Who's that? "Olivia asked as she made her way through the group.

One of the unis said "FBI, they are taking over"

"Um excuse me what's going on here?" she asked directly to the two agents in the center of the circle but only the woman acknowledged her as the mans back was turned around. "We are investigating a crime scene and who are you?" she returned her tone rude.

"Sergeant Benson, Special Victims Unit. Sorry to inform you that this case falls into my jurisdiction and since when does the FBI investigate rapes in Manhattan?" she snapped back.

"Since the victim is an FBI agent and as of now your jurisdiction doesn't matter. This is our case so you can be on your way." She said making Olivia even more heated.

Just as Olivia was about to reply the man turned around looking at his notes and said "Sorry to interrupt the cat fight but we have a case to solve." As he looked up a pair of grey eyes met with a pair of brown. "Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Working clearly and this is my case." She came back with just as much attitude as she had shown towards his partner.

"You know her?" his colleague asked.

"Yes" but then he directed his attention back to Olivia "This case is now mine but I would be more than happy to share it with you. You know, you give me what you've got on it and I share what I can without opening confidential files."

"Yea pretty fair deal there." She stated sarcastically.

"Take it or leave it he usually NEVER offers his cases to anyone." Chimed in the woman.

She waited a moment to reply "Fine what do you have?"

"Not much but let's get you too introduced formally. Emily Tyler meet Olivia Benson and Olivia Benson meet my partner Emily Tyler."

The two just looked at each other still having bad vibes.

"Okayyyyy then let's get to work" and after gathering as much evidence as they could from the crime scene they all headed back to the SVU squad room.


End file.
